


Unicorns, Christmas and Castiel

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Ficlet, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel goes the extra mile to surprise Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns, Christmas and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Jack looked down at the directions and walked out onto the brightly lit pier. Christmas music jangled out of a nearby bar and despite the cacophony of lights, he could faintly see stars farther out to sea. Below the music he could hear the waves washing against the shore and knocking against the wooden pylons.

 _Jack_. He felt, rather than heard Castiel call his name. He turned his head and saw a glimmer of light further down the beach. He wondered what all this was about, but if it was any kind of dire emergency, Castiel would have got him here a lot quicker.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack quickly landed on the soft, sandy beach. As he walked away from the lights and the music, like always, his eyes were drawn upward. Slowly, more stars could be seen. Something about the stars and the waves relaxed him, the salt-smell of the sea, different than Wales. He’d noticed that about Earth, the sea felt and smelled different depending on where you were.

Up ahead there was that glimmer of light again, as if the pale moon were reflecting off something. He squinted into the darkness, willing his eyes to adjust faster as he walked, heels slipping in the sand.

The music from the bar had almost totally faded by the time he rounded a small dune. Despite all Jack had seen in the universe, his breath still caught as he took in the sight of Castiel, standing next to an actual unicorn, horn, hooves and all, gently petting its flank.

It only took a moment for Jack to recover. “I guess the legends about unicorns and virgins are false,” he quipped, grinning broadly.

The unicorn gave him a look. Castiel murmured something to it before turning to Jack. “He’s doing me a favor,” he said.

“Sorry,” said Jack, taking a step forward, cautiously, then another. The unicorn was tall, for a horse, not quite pure white. It’s horn looked like spun crystal, and that was no doubt what had caught the moonlight. The horn had a faint blue glow to it, reminiscent of Castiel’s grace. “May I?” he asked.

Castiel nodded and stepped back, allowing Jack to gently pet the creature.

“They’re rare,” Castiel said. “The wild spaces are growing fewer year by year, but I knew this was one thing you’d never seen.”

“That’s true,” said Jack, softly, reverently, feeling the warm, breathing flesh beneath his hand.

Something splashed in the water and the unicorn snorted, stepping back. He gave a quiet whinny and Castiel nodded. “Thank you,” he said, perhaps raising a wing as a sort of salute.

The unicorn bowed his head to the angel, eyed Jack for a moment, then turned and vanished into the darkness, leaving Jack staring after it, almost wondering if he’d truly seen it.

“Merry Christmas, Jack,” said Castiel, putting a wing around him and an arm and pulling him close for a kiss.

Jack kissed him back. “That was amazing.”

“Sometimes it is difficult to surprise you, or show you something you haven’t seen.” Castiel took his hand and led him a little further down the beach. “There used to be many of his kind near here.” He brushed aside some sand, revealing an old trap door, and pulled it up. Jack saw there were ancient stone stairs and accepted a flashlight from Castiel before heading down.

At the bottom he realized he was in some sort of grotto. The sea could be heard loudly, and as he looked around with the light he realized the room was half flooded. Unless someone was lucky enough to find the sea entrance, they’d have to know the exact location of the trap door to find this place. Looking around the walls he realized they were painted with murals of unicorns.

“This is amazing,” he said softly.

“It’s all forgotten now,” said Castiel, joining Jack. “Few unicorns remember the stories, no humans do, not of this place anyway. And if the humans found it they’d only say it was legends and stories.”

“They say that about angels too.” Jack pulled him close and kissed him again.

Castiel smiled against his lips. “We won’t be disturbed here.”

“Good.” Jack took off his coat and laid it on a dry spot.

Castiel kissed him and gently pushed him down onto it, covering him with his own body as he nibbled his lips.

Jack let go of the flashlight and it rolled a short distance, giving everything an ethereal glow. The air felt like ancient magic, like the secrets of the sea pounding against the walls, one day to erase this place. Castiel’s hands were sure and certain, and in no time at all, Jack’s soft cries were echoing against the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
